


I love you..

by CollieLover234



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, I Love You, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: The bit where Alex chases Bradley begging her to come back, there was no man with a phone, there was no heightened tension, just a confession
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I love you..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first TMS fic, please comment what you think and i might do another one, Thank you.

“Come on Bradley, slow down please!” Alex shouted as she chased her cohost through the busy streets of New York. Her heart was beating fast trying to keep up with the furious brunette. 

Bradley walked faster as she heard the distressed Californian accent, she wasn’t going to stop, she had no intention to. She felt awful after what happened, she was leaving and that was her motive. She wanted nothing to do with Alex or The Morning Show, she just walked away from it all, she even questioned herself on why the fuck she took the job in the first place. 

Time was like a ticking bomb, Alex had to make Bradley see sense, she finally caught up with her and at that point she didn’t care what people thought about her, she wanted to get her back, her Bradley.

“This is not your fault, you cannot take this on yourself, you had the best intentions I know you did-“

“Fuck me and fuck my intentions Alex” the brunette screamed at the top of her lungs, “Part of my intention was to blow you up in this process!” 

Bradley’s voice was like a hot knife through butter, She was shaken with her response. Bradley was the only one she could trust and she was gonna walk away just like that? What could of happened if Bradley didn’t tell her? She could have potentially poured her image down the drain, but it didn’t matter to her now, she needed Bradley. She couldn’t have stayed strong without her, she was the only one that she could be herself around. 

Alex’s mood switched, she was annoyed as hell. Her footstep forever getting louder as they tread along the hustle and bustle of the New York sidewalks. Pairs of eyes glared at them as they continued to argue through the streets. Queues of traffic were alongside them for that early morning start to a busy day, you could hear them over the sound of the vehicles coming and going. Alex was aware that she and Bradley weren’t alone, Alex was making a massive fool out of herself trying to get the woman she cared about the most stay.

“Okay, you know what? Maybe I deserve to be blown up” she said angrily “because you know what I just did? Because I’m this much of an asshole, I went to Fred, that asshole Fred and I begged him for help, specifically to get you fired!....So that’s what i did, that’s the kind of asshole i am!”

Bradley stopped and looked at the other woman, she couldn’t tell if she was lying or not. The anger was slowly bubbling inside her like a volcano about to erupt or a rolling storm which was about to downpour all over the blonde. How could this woman stoop so low?

“Well I’m sorry you lowered yourself to beg the patriot because I’m leaving!” The brunette said.

“But you can’t, Bradley please-“

“Yes I can watch me!”

The two woman continued to argue, Alex had no chance now, there was no way she was going to stop Bradley. The brunette was even more fired up from before, she needed to go, to get away from Alex, but Alex wouldn’t give up, she chased her cohost becoming more and more desperate by the footstep.

“We have to fix this!” Alex was trying her best but her chances were slipping away.

“Fix this? how gonna fix this?” Bradley shouted

“Bradley, I did not know about Hannah, I didn’t know about Mitch and i didn’t know about Fred covering I didn’t know-“

“What about the boys club you said that would never change? What about that?”

The two woman stopped, Alex looked at Bradley and thought about what she just said. Alex’s eyes were filled with regret and her body ached with sorrow she didn’t know what to say next. She was about to cry, she tried so hard to hold her tears back. She just wanted to hug Bradley so badly she wanted her to tell her that every was gonna be okay and how she was gonna put things right. she wanted to cry so much, she wanted comfort, she wanted her and only her.

“I don’t know..I said it, I didn’t realise how fucked up.. I just...” she stopped mid sentence, her heart was racing, she love this woman so much, she had no intention on hurting her.

Bradley’s expression softened she wasn’t angry anymore she was just disappointed and out of breath. She knew Alex had fucked up this time, she turned away from the blonde, “Bye Alex.” She said before walking away. 

“Bradley I cannot do this, I need you to get me through today.” Soon enough the blonde was begging her to stay again, she needed her, just for today she wasn’t complete without Bradley, she wasn’t herself.

“I can’t do it” Bradley shouted.

“You can, just for today” she stopped and watched Bradley get further away from her. “Bradley wait..I love you!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and collapsed into a heap on the floor and quietly sobbed.

Bradley turned round to see Alex on the floor, she stood there for a couple of minutes to digest what the fuck she just heard. I love you? Did she actually mean it?

Bradley quickly walked towards the blonde and kneeled beside her “Alex? What did you just say to me?” She questioned her.

Alex lifted her head up, there was mascara running down her face. She looked up at the brunette and took a deep breath, “I love you.” Whispering this time. All this time she wanted to say that to her.

Bradley narrowed her eyes in confusion “when?” She whispered back “when did you love me?”

“The reason I didn’t sign Chip, was because I loved you, I wanted to save your job. When I told you everything about what happened and I trusted you, I loved you then too.” She spoke her words were desperate this time. “I need you Bradley, I want you to stay.”

Bradley froze, after everything and she comes out with that? She was so confused with the whole situation, what was she supposed to say?

“Forget it, this is so fucking stupid” Alex got up and dusted herself down and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands “You can go if you want to, I’m sorry.” She whispered as she stepped back before turning her body and walking away.

Bradley was so confused, what the hell was she gonna do? She couldn’t let things be like this, suddenly she got up and followed Alex “Alex wait..” Bradley finally let the words sink in, she realised that she needed her too.

“Alex!” Bradley shouted as she ran to catch up with her. Alex stopped and turned as soon as she heard the southern accent. She saw the brunette run towards her. 

Bradley landed in Alex’s arms in a tight embrace she closed her eyes “I love you too.” She whispered as they hugged for a minute. She pulled back to look at the blonde, her eyes were as bright as the dawning sun and as deep as the ocean. She wiped away the dried mascara from Alex’s eyes with her thumb, she smiled at her cohost, they were still in each other’s arms studying each other’s faces, it seemed right being like this.

Alex smiled back at the smaller woman, she placed her forehead on Bradley’s and closed her eyes. She listened to the morning traffic running along the road next to them and the echo of voices followed by footsteps. “Kiss me” Alex whispered as she opened her eyes to look at Bradley.

“But what about them.” Bradley said as she moved her head to the press over the other side of the road, they were taking photos of them. She didn’t know how long they were there, but soon enough, those photos would be on social media.

Alex lifted her head to look at the group of people across the road. “Fuck em” she whispered as she turned to brunette. “I don’t really care what people say, I’ve got you now, and that’s all I need.” She whispered as she smiled and grabbed Bradley’s lips with her own and pulled her in for a long kiss. Time had slowed down for both of them, and like Alex said, fuck what people said.


End file.
